My Report on the Snowboard Kids' Lives
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Me, Angewomon2000, goes to the house where the Snowboard Kids live when they are off from their snowboarding games and crazy things could happen! R/R!
1. Day One: Slash Kamei

Angewomon2000's Report on the Lives of the Snowboard Kids  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Snowboard Kids. However, I do own the  
author, Angewomon2000, since she's me.  
  
Day One: My Report Begins!  
  
Well, this is Angewomon2000 reporting! Starting today for a whole  
week, I'm staying at the Snowboard Kids' huge house to do on our  
very beloved Snowboard Kids. This is my big chance to finally get  
a great report for the viewers! Well, here goes-  
  
BOOM!  
  
What in the world was that?! Well, as I was saying, here goes nothing!  
The camera follows behind me as I ring the doorbell. I hear a lot and  
I mean, a LOT of arguing and clattering. I sweatdropped. The door  
opens to reveal the 10 year old leader, Slash Kamei, singed in soot.   
" What happened to you?" I asked him. " Linda blew up one of Wendy's  
experiments. Who are you?" Slash said. " I'm Angewomon2000 and I'm  
doing a report on the Snowboard Kids. You're Slash Kamei, right?"  
I said. " You're looking at the greatest of the Snowboard Kids." he  
said. " Can I come in?" I asked, not being used to the cold. " Sure,  
come in, come in!" Slash said, letting me in. There, I saw the inside  
of the house. It was huge. Really huge. " Hey, guys, we have a reporter  
here, and she's ready to see the rest of you!" Slash screamed. In a  
instant, the rest of the Snowboard Kids came running down. " Guys, this  
is Angewomon2000 and she's doing a report on us. Introduce yourselves."  
Slash explained. A blonde haired girl walked up. " Hi, my name is   
Nancy Neil. I'm 10 years old." she said. A cute kind of boy came up.   
" My name is Jam Kuehnemund. I'm also 10 years old." he said. A older  
girl came up. " I'm Linda Maltinie. I'm 11 years old." A chubby boy  
came up, eating a sandwich. " I'm Tommy Parsy. I'm 10 years old."  
A girl wearing glasses came up. " My name is Wendy Lane. I'm 10 years  
of age." " Nice to meet all of you. I'm doing a report on how you live,  
and I'm staying for a week, so be on the lookout. Any questions?" I   
explained. No one raised their hands. " Okay, we're set!" I said and   
everyone took off to the places they needed to go to.  
  
Day One, 3:00 PM: Slash's Room  
  
I headed to Slash's room to do a interview with him. I knock on his  
door. No response. I knock on the door again. Still no response. Then  
I hear something and then suddenly, I heard gun shots. The camera  
guy and I ducked. No way were we going to take a chance on getting  
shot. Then the door opened to reveal Slash, he was okay. " Why are   
you guys on the floor?" he asked. " We heard gun shots and I thought  
you were a goner!" I yelped. " The gun shots was from a movie I was  
watching. You can get up now." Slash laughed. I got up, blushing a   
shade of red. I stepped into his room, only to trip on some of his   
stuff. Again, I got up and blushed. I found a chair and sat down.  
" Okay, let's get down to the interview. Where were you born?" I said,  
looking at the questions that the viewers wanted to be answered.  
" I was born at Snow Town Medical Hospital on May 4, 1989." Slash said.  
" Okay, what is your favorite hobby besides snowboarding?" I asked.  
" I like to watch movies and play video games. What else?" Slash   
answered. " This is the last question. Do you have a crush on one of  
the girls of the Snowboard Kids?" I asked. I looked at him and he was  
blushing furiously. " Well, I do have a little crush on Nancy. She's  
so nice." he said, really blushing. " Okay, I'll find my way out."  
I said, smiling. Of course, I tripped on the stuff again and blushed.  
I found my way out and closed the door. " One down, five to go." I  
said. " I do the rest of the interviews on each day, so it would go  
a lot faster." I said.  
  
Day One, 6:30 PM: Dinner Time!  
  
I walked to the calendar and saw the names of the Snowboard Kids in  
each box. I found Wendy and pointed towards the calendar. She started  
to explain about the calendar. " Well, the Snowboard Kid in each box  
means that it's their turn to cook dinner, and by the looks of it,   
it's Slash's turn to cook dinner. Oh, man, I wonder what he's going  
to cook. Last time he cooked, I ended up having a nightmare. Well, I  
hope he doesn't kill us." she said. I turned pale white. I don't think  
Slash can cook very well. I gulped down my fear and sat down at the  
dinner table. For 20 minutes, me and the rest of the Snowboard Kids  
waited for the food to be done. Then we heard the smoke alarm. I,   
Nancy, and Wendy ran to the kitchen, the camera guy following us. As  
soon as we got there, we put out the burning soup. Slash thought that  
if he left the soup for ten minutes longer, he would add some zing to  
it. I tasted the soup when it cooled down. It was bitter, but I didn't  
want to hurt the boy's feelings, so I smiled as soon as I finished  
tasting it. " It's that good? See, I told you so!" Slash said. The rest  
of the dinner time, we had the soup and soda to gulp it down. After  
it was all over, I ran to the bathroom and spewed out everything that  
I ate, groaning and moaning. Thank heavens the camera guy wasn't there  
to see my spewing.  
  
Day One, 7:30 PM: Movies!  
  
After that horri-I mean, pleasant dinner, I sat down in the living   
room, wondering what was going to happen now. The Snowboard Kids came  
in the room and turned on the TV. I asked, " What's going on?" Jam  
said, " Tonight's our Movie Night. Every Monday, it's Movie Night." I  
thought about what movie we're going to see. It better not be a gory  
movie or a death movie because I don't like those kinds of movies.  
Thank heavens it was Linda's turn to choose a movie. It might be a  
romantic movie or even better, a comedy movie. But I was wrong. She  
chose a really terrifying movie and boy, was I ever scared! The camera  
guy caught my every move. After it was over, I plainly fainted. Nancy  
and Linda picked me up and put me in my bed. That ended day one of my  
report.   
  
Day Two is coming up, so you better hang on to your seats! 


	2. Day Two: Nancy Neil

Angewomon2000's Report on the Snowboard Kids' Lives Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Snowboard Kids, I do own Angewomon2000.  
  
Day Two: Continuing the Report!  
  
Well, this is Day Two of my report on the Snowboard Kids, and I just  
hope breakfast is not going to be horrible like last night's dinner.  
I'm still having nightmares.   
  
Day Two, 9:15 AM: Breakfast!  
  
I sit at the table. I'm surprised that only two of the Snowboard Kids  
are up. The rest must still be sleeping. Nancy sees me and says that  
she's always cooking breakfast because everyone else is so lazy to   
get up, and Wendy's always helping her cook, so I say to her, " Just  
make me something to wake me up." Nancy gives me a cup of cocoa.  
" Thanks." I said before drinking. Then I screamed. The cocoa was WAY  
too hot! " AAH! HOT!" I screamed in agony. That woke everyone up.  
I drank ice cold soda to cool it down. " Ahh, much better." I said in  
relief. Then everyone who got up fell down the stairs. After getting  
the group out of the pile, I find the camera guy, who caught my every  
single move. I facefault and had to skip breakfast due to the little  
embrassment.  
  
Day Two, 3:00 PM: Nancy's Interview  
  
I got to eat lunch by myself, since the Snowboard Kids were at Sunny  
Mountain, snowboarding. When they got back, they went to their rooms.  
This might be my chance to interview Nancy. I, along with the camera   
guy, go to her room and she lets me in. Her room is much cleaner than   
Slash's room. I sit down and asked her the questions I had for her.   
" Where were you born?" I asked. " I was born at Snow Town Medical   
Hospital on March 9, 1989." she replied. " What is your favorite   
hobby besides snowboarding?" I asked Nancy. " I like to read and   
write." was her response. " Okay, last question, do you have a crush   
on one of the boys of the Snowboard Kids?" Nancy blushed. " I have a   
crush on Slash. Please don't tell him that I do." " All right, your   
secret's safe with me!" I said. " Thank you." Nancy said. I walked   
myself out of the room. " Okay, Slash has a crush on Nancy, and Nancy   
has a crush on Slash. Nancy's secret is safe with me." I said. Then I   
walked away, knowing tonight was Nancy's turn to cook dinner.  
  
Day Two, 6:30 PM: The Coolest Dinner!  
  
I sat down at the table with the rest of the Snowboard Kids, waiting  
for Nancy to finish cooking. Then Nancy came in the room with a bowl  
of macaroni and cheese! That was my favorite food! The camera guy saw  
my happy face and taped everything. Everyone else served themselves  
and ate as well. Then dessert came. It was homemade ice cream. It was  
chocolate ice cream. It was like a dream come true! I ate that as well.  
Everyone else just stared at me while eating. After dinner, I sat down  
in the living room, relaxing.  
  
Day Two, 7:30 PM: Twister!  
  
Well, I expected something like movies or video games from Nancy, but  
it was a even better game. I happened to like the game of Twister, so  
the game happened to be Twister. Tommy was the spinner and everyone  
else was playing the game, me included. The funniest thing happened  
during the game. Everybody was tangled up and holding each other up  
when Linda tried to move her right hand on the red spot. Slash was   
hanging on to her, and Linda lost her balance, causing Slash to fall,  
Wendy was hanging on to him when he fell, causing her to fall back,  
making Nancy lose her balance, making Jam fall down on me. Everyone  
was a tangled mess when it was all done. Everyone was laughing their  
heads off. After it was all over, we put up the game and went to bed,  
but not before Nancy told Slash that she had a crush on him.  
  
That's Day Two! Stay tuned for Day Three! 


End file.
